Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (born in St. Albans on September 16th, 1965) is a British actor and voice-over artist who provides voices for both the UK and US versions ofThomas & Friends. He also voices in other children's shows such as, "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "The Koala Brothers", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "The Octonauts", "Cubeez" and "64 Zoo Lane". Voices UK * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy (Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Whiff * Dash * Harold * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Man at the Fire * The Wellsworth Station Worker * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) * Some Quarry Workers (Signals Crossed) * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants * Gator's Driver (Long Lost Friend) * A Steamworks Worker (Long Lost Friend) * Albert UK/US * Harvey * Glynn * Salty * Den * Norman * Stafford * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Bert * Bertie (seventeenth season onwards) * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * The Photographer (Wild Water Rescue) * The Bird Watcher (The Perfect Gift) * A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines and Lost Property) * The Great Composer * The Maron Station Speaker * Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Some Passengers (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Last Train for Christmas, The Perfect Gift, The Adventure Begins, and Henry Spots Trouble) * Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) * The Grumpy Passenger * Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) * Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) * The Postman * The Groundsman * Gordon's Driver (The Adventure Begins) * Some Workmen (The Adventure Begins, Who's Geoffrey? and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * The Knapford Station Worker * Some Signalmen (The Adventure Begins) * James' Guard (The Adventure Begins) * The Dock Manager (Who's Geoffrey? only) * Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workers (Toad and the Whale and Rocky Rescue) * The Sodor Brass Band Leader (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * A Policeman (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * A Diver (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Online Videos * Stan * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants Songs * Party Time (performed) * Away From the Sea (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) * Never Overlook A Little Engine (performed) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (performed) Filmography Film * Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) * Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (2002) * The Koala Brothers: A Day in the Outback! (2004) * Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (2005) * Angelina Ballerina: Sets Sail (All Dancers on Deck) (2005) * Moshi Monsters: The Movie (2013) Television * Archibald the Koala (1998) * Angelina Ballerina (2001-2005) * 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) * The Hydronauts (2003) * The Koala Brothers (2004) * Watch My Chops (2004-2006) * Pitt and Kantrop (2005-2006) * The Secret Show (2006-2007) * The Mr. Men Show (2008-2009) * Frankenstein's Cat (2008) * Noddy in Toyland (2009) * Jungle Junction (2009-2012) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * Dinopaws (2014) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (2014) * Sofia the First (2015) Trivia * Keith Wickham voices the most characters in the English dub. * Keith also worked with Ben Small (who voiced Thomas), in the French children's television series, "Watch My Chops". Wickham portrayed Corneil the dog and Small portrayed Bernie the dogsitter. This series was also aired in the US under the title "Corneil and Bernie". * He, Paul Dawson and Rob Rackstraw worked on "The Koala Brothers". * Both he and Zbigniew Konopka voiced Ronald the Rhinoceros from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. * Both he and David Holt voiced characters in "Ape Escape 3". * He also provides the voice-over for many of the videos on the official site. In the UK, he narrates all of the official read-along apps. * Keith, along with Teresa Gallagher, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Steven Kynman voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". * Keith, along with Teresa Gallagher and Rob Rackstraw voice characters together on The Octonauts. * Both he and Janusz Wituch voiced Victor the Crocodile from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. * Keith along with Teresa Gallagher, Jules de Jongh and Bob Golding voiced characters for "Fleabag Monkey". * He and John Hasler voice characters on "Toot the Tiny Tugboat". Category:Voice Actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Musicians Category:English Voice Cast Category:Narrators